Holly and Harry Potter and The Sorcerer 's stone
by Holly daughter of Hades
Summary: Time is froze so they can read the storys or Holly and Harry Potter. Warning, inappropriate langue. I suck at summary's, and this is my first thing. But
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello guys! Im making it where Lily N James will appear in the book. And please do not judge my spelling. And Cedric never died. And this takes place in 5th yeqr if you are wondering. And also, this is during christamas. I'll probably do the whole book thing. And the twins will be born on the same day, July 31, but in 2002. So the year is... Um... 2017. More can be found out about me on my profile, if and when I update it. Ok, I'll let you get to the story. And I own, nothing but Holly. Saddly. And you can send me like new people ideas.** **-Holly.**

"Whats going on!?" Holly Potter screamed, turning in a circle. She had her wand out and her tip was glowing with a spell. "Can you calm down? And get that wand out of my face Hols." Ron Weasley said, hands raised. He had a look of scaredness that was smart. When Holly Potter had a wand pointed at you, your going to have to run or hope she does a nice hex, jinxs, or curse.

"Who is all here?" Holly called. She casted a spell on everyone and a list of names sudenley apperd in golden letters.

Weasley family

Mad Eyes

Dumbledore

Minister of Magic

McGoangall

Snape

Sirius Black

Umbrige

Harry and Holly Potter

Remus Lupin

Hermonie Granger

Hagrid

Malfoy family

Crabbe and Goyle

Flitwick

Poppy

Dursley family

Diggory Family.

Cho Chang

Rest of the Hogwarts teachers.

Dean Thomas

Seamus Figgman

Nevile Longbottom

Holly huffed and stuffed her wand back in her combat boot. She left the names list up so she could see when someone new came or when someone went. She blew a bubble and popped it. Ron looked releaved she calmed down. Harry ran over and scooped up his 'little sister.' Even though he and Holly were twins, harry was born a hour and a half before her so he had the right to claim Holly as his little sis. He ruffled her hair and started to dance around with her.

Holly laughed and started to sing the twins, Hermonie, and Ron's fave song. Which was "How far we've come, by Matchbox Twenty." Ron knew the muggle song because Holly, in second year had brought her IPod with her and let him listen to it along with a bunch of other ones. He loved them all, but his favorite was how far we've come. Ron, Hermonie, and Harry jumped in.

Once they were done, they all bowed, and Holly said, "Thank you, hope you loved it." Suddenly a bright light appered. When it died down a book was laying down with a note on it. Holly stalked over and opened it. Blantly ignoring Moodys scream of, "Girl! You have to check for curses, hexs, and ji-" he was cut off by Holly casting a silence charm on him. HEe looked ready to blow. She opened it and started to read it aloud,

Dear people. These are the Harry Potter books. They are corect, but read them. Time has been frozen so you can read them. And you can not skip pages. -Chaos, Time, Fate, Destiny, Death, Life, War, Victory, Peace, and Mother Magic. P.S. Dursleys, this is death. You guys are safe from them during this reading. But once you all die, you will have a painful afterlife.

Sirius sauntered over and opened the book. He started to read it aloud,

Notes I Guess. 

If you want a new person send me this in the coments,

Name:

Age:

House:

Abiltys: (optional)

Siblings: (optional)

Are they a Pureblood, Muggle Born, or half blood:

Friends:

Parents:

Hobbys:

People they hate:

For instant, see Hollys.

Name: Holly Lily Potter

Gender: Girl

Age: 11

House: Gryffidor

Abilitys: Can change into animals, can control elements, can talk to animals, can turn into mermaid, and she can change her looks at will.

Siblings: Harry James Potter

Is a: Half-blood

Friends: Weasley Family, Cedric Diggory, Hermonie Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Figman, Nevile Longbottom

Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter ǹee Evans

Hobbys: Reading, Pranking, DADA, Tranfiguration, Quidditch, Gymnastics, Waking her dorm mates up by spraying water on them, hexing Draco Malfoy, Hanging in the Kitchens, bothering Cedric and Braking into the Hufflepuff commons room, cooking, and failing potions.

People she hates: The Malfoys, Snape, Lockhearts, Moldyshorts, His follwers or as she calls them, 'his band of bitches who think they are important coz there mummys and daddys are related,' and Belitrix Lestrange

Also, She lives in the boys dorm, because she hated Hermonie at the start, and she hated the other girls who liked to gossip about her and her brother, so she switched to the boys dorm. Also, I'll update as much as posable, and sorry for the bad words.


	2. More

**This is Holly. Look, I'm grounded till my school gets out. So yeah. I'll update once school is out. I write stuff in my note book for when I get internet. SOo soory. This will not be updated for a while. I will let you know if anything changes. Sorry. -Holly.**


	3. good news

Im ungrounded but Im going to my grandpas and he doesnt have wifi and Im coming back monday. ill update on monday


	4. My apologies

Hey guys. Dont get mad! But, I am getting to busy with homework to do this. I love this but I have stuff to deal with. I will check from time to time on it, but I am so sorry.

-Holly


	5. I am soo sorry

Ok. I am done. I'll work on a diffrent one. If u want it take it. I dont care. Anyone. If u do, just put that you are finishing it coz I didnt want it. Thats why I got grounded a while ago. For my homework being 3 months late. I love you all.

Xoxo, Holly.

P.S. I give you permisson, just say that u r finishing it for me. Please! Its my one request.


End file.
